This invention relates to a motor control circuit for automatically uncoupling its motor's power supply during a stall condition while maintaining it coupled in its running condition and, more particularly, relates to a shaded pole motor control circuit of the aforesaid type.
Motors, and in particular shaded pole motors, have been used in applications wherein they are overloaded resulting in their stalling; that is their normally rotating armature is stationary under power. Such a condition results in unnecessarily heavy power consumption and increased operating temperatures. A method heretofore used to at least decrease the motor's operating temperature has been to completely submerge the motor in transformer oil. This method though decreasing its temperature does not reduce its power consumption and has other obvious disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved motor control circuit for automatically uncoupling its motor's power supply during a stall condition while maintaining it coupled in its running condition whereby the motor's power consumption is reduced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a motor control circuit of the aforesaid type wherein the motor's operating temperature is lowered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motor control circuit of the aforesaid type wherein the motor's operating life is extended.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a shaded pole motor control circuit for automatically uncoupling its motor's power supply during a stall condition while maintaining it coupled in its running condition wherein the motor's power consumption is reduced and wherein its operating temperature is lowered thereby extending its operating life.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the specification in connection with the accompanying drawings.